¿Me quieres?
by Kirry
Summary: Naruto, debido a su vida de ninja, ha dejado de lado a su familia; Pequeño One-shot, de él con su hijita.


**N.A: Pequeña secuela de uno de mis fics anteriores "Mi camino ninja".**

**Y si, me inspire directamente del fic ****'Jugando'**** de mi amiga Ellis.**

**Advertencia: Oc.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, como también el mundo donde se desarrolla.**

* * *

**¿Me quieres?**

Una pequeña niña de unos seis años, se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Konoha.

Portaba un bello gatito de color blanco entre sus brazos.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se encaminaba hacia el enorme edificio del Hokage. Ella estaba conciente de que su padre se encontraría allí.

Agotada por la carrera, se detuvo en el portón de entrada a tomar aire. Jadeando copiosamente, retomó la sonrisa perdida y, a pasos lentos, se adentró al edificio.

A mitad de pasillo, vio a una mujer de kimono oscuro acercándosele velozmente. Y la pequeña, en acto reflejo, corrió hacia ella.

-Shizune-san- sonrió y cerró los ojos, en un gesto muy dulce.

-Natsuko-chan, que sorpresa verte por estos lados- le sonrió levemente a la niña y bajó la vista, para ver que traía entre los brazos- ¿Y eso?- apuntó al pequeño animalito que la muchacha llevaba.

-Es un gatito- lo alzó y éste maulló.

-Claro- respondió y, esta vez, miró la ropa de la niña, la cual estaba bastante sucia. Luego, se percató de unos cuantos rasguños en las rodillas de ella- ¿Qué te paso, Natsuko-chan?, pareciera que estuviste haciendo travesuras- colocó una mano en la mejilla y con la otra se afirmó el codo del brazo contrario, en su rostro puso una expresión de preocupación.

-No, solo quería rescatar este gatito…Yo ya aprendí a no hacer más travesuras- mostró los dientes con una sonrisa y, un leve, sonrojo en las mejillas- Recuerda que se lo prometí a Tsunade-sama.

-Si lo recuerdo, no te preocupes. A todo esto, vienes a ver a tu padre, ¿O no?

-Sí…

-No creo que te pueda atender ahora, está muy ocupado.

-Mm… ¿Y cómo tú, Shizune-san?- se detuvo- Siempre tienes cosas que hacer, porque eres la ayudante del Hokage- miró seriamente a la mujer- Pero, siempre tienes tiempo para conversar conmigo.

-Bueno… es muy distinto- trató de salir del paso- Ser Hokage requiere más trabajo y preocupación. Yo solo ordeno los papeles y eso no me quita tanto tiempo.

-Ya veo- agachó la vista y, rápidamente, la alzó- Bueno, igual intentare robarle unos minutos- sonrió, cínicamente, a Shizune- Debo irme ya, cuídese mucho.

-Tú también, Natsuko- dijo efusivamente, mientras veía a la pequeña alejarse.

* * *

La niña llegó pronto a la oficina del Hokage y, sin golpear, entró.

En su interior, estaba Naruto y Tsunade platicando de algún asunto importante. Pero, a ella poco le interesaba.

Se adentró con confianza, con una actitud bastante segura. Mientras caminaba hacia los dos, quienes la miraron bastante sorprendidos, la pequeña relajó la postura.

Se paró al frente de ambos adultos y miró, con bastante atención, a Tsunade.

Ella por su parte, mientras le sonreía a la niña, también la observó.

Su cabello algo alborotado y de un rubio bastante más oscuro que su padre, resaltaba mucho con sus ojos azules y su piel bronceada.

Llevaba una camiseta color celeste con el símbolo del remolino en la parte delantera. Ésta estaba manchada con un poco de tierra; también, sucia, estaba la falda de tablas color rosa, que ella misma le había regalado para su sexto cumpleaños.

-Jum- murmuró Tsunade- Parece que no estás cumpliendo la promesa que me hiciste.

-Se equivoca. A Shizune-san ya le explique porque estoy así de sucia; Pero, no es lo que usted cree.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Uf!- suspiró, un poco desanimada, ya que tenía que volver a explicar la razón de porque estaba así de sucia- Lo que pasa- se detuvo y miró a los dos adultos- Trepe un árbol para poder rescatar este gatito- levantó al animal para mostrárselo a Tsunade.

La mujer sonrió de lado y le colocó la mano en la cabeza, desordenándole, aun más, el cabello- Eres una buena chica.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama- se sonrojó Natsuko.

-A todo esto, ¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?

-Sí- respondió, dando un saltito hacia adelante.

-Pero, hija…- Naruto miró a la pequeña- Tú sabes que estoy muy ocupado, conversando con Tsunade-obaachan.

Al oír la última palabra que el rubio dijo, la mujer se enojo, mostrando una vena sobresaliente en su cabeza. Pero, luego, se tranquilizó- Oye, Naruto - se detuvo- Porque no sales a conversar con tu hija… últimamente no pasas en casa.

-Pero, Tsunade-obaachan- miró sorprendido a la mujer- No puedo descuidar mis obligaciones.

-Mm… Una de tus obligaciones es mantener a tu familia feliz.

El joven al escuchar estas palabras, recordó que desde hace tiempo, ya no compartía con su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Miró los suplicantes ojos de Natsuko y, suspirando, dijo- Bueno, salgamos un rato a conversar, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Una vez en la azotea del edificio, un delicioso viento rozó los rostros de ambos.

Meció suavemente el cabello de Naruto y el de su hija.

Él, sentado en la baranda, miró la aldea con una leve sonrisa; Luego, se volteó hacia Natsuko, quien estaba a cierta distancia de él.

-Ven, acércate- extendido su brazo.

La niña, tímidamente, se acercó al joven. Aunque tenía ganas de abrazarlo, se contuvo.

Caminó hasta la baranda, y afirmándose de los fierros mientras miraba Konoha, le habló a Naruto- Papá, yo quiero que pases más en casa- se detuvo- Yo te extrañó mucho y se que mamá también, solo que ella no lo dice.

-¿Tú crees que yo no pienso en ustedes, todos los días?

La niña se encogió de hombros con una, leve, mirada triste- Estás tan perdido de casa, que ni siquiera sabes lo que he estado aprendiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Y qué has aprendido?- Naruto se detuvo un rato a pensar- Últimamente, he sabido que pasas mucho tiempo con Sakura.

La pequeña lo miró detenidamente y no le respondió.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió, algo perturbado- No me digas que ella te ha enseñado…- abrió los ojos enormemente- ¿¡Ha utilizar la súper fuerza!?- comenzó a relajarse, sin quitar la vista de Natsuko- A ver, demuéstrame- lanzó una risita, que la pequeña interpretó como burlesca.

Sintiéndose ofendida, agachó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

-Hey, ¿Y ahora qué?- miró extrañado, por la reacción de la niña.

Natsuko volvió a levantar la vista y, notoriamente, molesta, le gritó a su papá- ¡Eres un tonto!- luego, rápidamente, lo empujó. Naruto perdió el equilibrio, pero, alcanzó a afirmarse a tiempo. Entre tanto, la pequeña salió corriendo, con notorias lágrimas en los ojos.

Él solo la vio alejarse, bastante consternado.

* * *

Comenzó a atardecer, Natsuko estaba aun triste y sentada en el columpio, que en su niñez, Naruto, solía estar cuando era marginado por los aldeanos.

Miraba fijamente, la academia; La cual, a esas horas, se encontraba vacía.

La soledad del lugar fue interrumpida por una enorme sombra que se asomó por detrás de la niña. Ella, algo asustada, se giró para ver quien era 'esa persona' y se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta quien era.

-¿Aun estás enojada conmigo?- sonrió, dulcemente, Naruto.

La pequeña, se secó las pocas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y las mejillas, y tomando una actitud muy sería, le dio la espalda a su padre.

-Jum- murmuró y cruzó los brazos.

-¿No piensas hablarme?

La chica guardó silencio, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por las preguntas de él.

-Vamos, no seas así…

-Mm...- siguió con la misma actitud, pero, esta vez, miró en reojos a su padre, quien estaba aun sonriéndole.

Decidió, entonces, romper su silencio.

-¿Crees que con esa sonrisa te voy a perdonar?

-Hey, si yo no hice nada malo, ¿De qué debo pedir perdón?- respondió, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Natsuko apretó los labios, y endureció aun más su mirada.

-¿Estás así por lo que paso temprano?- Naruto trató que su hija cediera, pero, ella no estaba dispuesta.

-En fin…- dio un salto y se bajó del columpio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su papá.

-Oye, espera. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Naruto, tratando de seguirla.

-A casa.

-Espera…- tocó el hombro de la pequeña, lo cual hizo que ésta se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró hacia el rubio, quien se agachó, para quedar del mismo nivel con su hija. Natsuko, con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo miró fijamente.

-El que no este en casa, no quiere decir que no me preocupe de ti ni de tu madre.

-Mm…- murmuró haciendo pucheros.

Naruto la observó sin entender porque estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó la niña.

La pregunta sorprendió bastante al joven, quien se levantó del suelo, para colocarse de pie.

Natsuko, agachó la vista y comenzó a llorar en silencio, secándose, de vez en cuando, las lágrimas con los puños de sus manos.

El ambiente se mantuvo tranquilo, sin ningún ruido, más que la brisa del viento.

La pequeña alzó la vista y vio a su padre un poco molesto.

En ese instante, Naruto se le acercó. Ella, en acto reflejo, cerró los ojos, ya que pensó que él la iba a regañar. Pero, en vez de un regaño, sintió la calida mano de su padre sobre su cabello.

Abrió los ojos, tímidamente, y vio a su padre sonreírle.

-Vaya- suspiro- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Natsuko no respondió.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, tontita- colocó su dedo índice sobre la nariz de su hija- Ahora, vámonos a casa.

Ella miró, contenta, a su padre y le sonrió dulcemente- Por supuesto…- se detuvo y le tomó la mano- Papá.

* * *

**Fin.-**

* * *

_Versión sin editar.-  
_


End file.
